Relationships between inputs and outputs are the subject of many research inquiries. Example research inquiries may concentrate on a relationship between temperature and cold beverage consumption or a relationship between pressure and ore or mineral extraction. One challenge is providing a meaningful graphical representation of the relationship between the input and the output in the results of these research inquires.